Sólo las flores eran testigos
by MystiqueDreams
Summary: En un mundo en el que el clan Kuruta no fue masacrado, la chica Kurapika vacaciona en una gran ciudad donde conoce a Kuroro Lucilfer, un atractivo hombre que, instantáneamente, quedo atraído por la chica.


**Dislaimer: No me pertenece Hunter x Hunter ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**_Esta historia, participa en la actividad navideña del foro Comunidad del Cazador, y es un regalo para ChicaOtaku95._**

**_El fic va ubicado en un universo alterno, donde Kurapika es mujer y el Genei Ryodan no masacró al clan_**** Kuruta.**

Las personas en la plaza reian y cantaban de alegría canciones navideñas. Esta era, en realidad, la época más hermosa del año: Las familias se unían, aquella ilusión que se reflejaba en la cara de los niños cuando veían su carta en el árbol de navidad, y esperaban sus regalos. Aquellos jóvenes amantes que se escapaban a mitad de la noche para encontrarse bajo los luceros.

En esa misma ciudad, al mismo tiempo que ocurrían todos aquellos acontecimientos, la joven Kurapika andaba con sus amigos del clan Kuruta Pairo y Kaori,en la ciudad de YorkNew. No era permitido para ellos salir de su territorio, pero por ser una ocasión especial, se les había concedido el permiso a 2 chicas y 1 chico del clan, que ya cumplían la mayoría de edad.

Los 3 amigos pasaron el primer día merodeando por la ciudad, visitando los lugares célebres, compartiendo comida típica de la ciudad, y riendo a carcajadas. Esa noche tuvieron dulces sueños, y durmieron con grandes sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros.

Al dia siguiente amaneció tan hermoso como si fuera un sueño de diciembre. A eso de las 9am, todos dormían, menos la chica Kurapika, que no podía debido a la emoción. Decidió salir por la ciudad a comprar unos regalos para sus padres. La chica captaba todas las miradas, ya que no solo usaba una vestimenta bastante llamativa y propia de los Kuruta, también miraba todo con asombro.

Entró a una tienda de antigüedades y miró a su alrededor emocionada. Había leido mucho sobre estos objetos, pero nunca pensó que los vería con sus propios ojos: Jarrones de civilizaciones perdidas, mesas, sillas, hasta vasos que, al usar el Gyo, mostraban una gran cantidad de Nen.

De repente, tropezó con una persona. Era un pálido y alto hombre, con vestimenta igual de oscura que sus negros cabellos. Estaba observando unos objetos concentrado, hasta que ella lo chocó. La rubia chica quedo boquiabierta. _"Que hombre tan hermoso"_ pensó.

El, por su lado, quedó sorprendido de aquella bizarra chica rubia de gigantescos ojos y pelo dorado, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

"Disculpe, eh..." dijo Kurapika.

"Kuroro" Respondió friamente el alto y pálido hombre.

"Kuroro… Estaba algo concentrada y no lo vi…Lindo jarrón, ¿no? ¿Lo planeaba comprar?"

"Eh…Si" En realidad planeaba robarlo… Ya la palabra comprar era casi como un chiste para él. Extraño para Kuroro, pero aquella chica le parecía bastante interesante…

"Entiendo… Bueno, soy Kurapika. Es un gusto conocerte, Kuroro. ¿Eres de por aquí?"

"No"

"Oh, Ya v..." La interrumpió el sonido de su celular. "Jeje… Discúlpame, ¿si?" Aliviada por salir de aquel momento tan incómodo, sacó su teléfono y contestó.

"Kurapika, ¿Dónde estás?" Era su amigo Pairo, quien sonaba bastante soñoliento.

"Salí de compras" susurró. "¿Ya despertaron?"

"Sí. Te buscábamos por todos lados. Vuelve, ¿si?"

"E-Está bien… Llegaré pronto" guardó el móvil y se dirigió a Kuroro nuevamente. Esta vez era él quien había mantenido su mirada fija en ella. "Lo siento, debo irme. ¡Pero fue un gusto conocerte! ¡Adios!" Antes de que este siquiera pudiera levantar la mano para despedirse, la chica había corrido hacia afuera de la tienda. Llegó al hotel, donde se topó con sus amigos en la habitación que habían alquilado.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Preguntó Kaori, una Kuruta de pelo rojo vino muy amiga de Pairo, y por tanto de Kurapika.

"Oh Dios mio… No me van a creer lo que sucedió. Fui a comprar unas antigüedades para mamá y papá, y me topé con el hombre más hermoso de todos. Alto, pálido, de pelo negro y ojos grises. Con una grave y seductora voz que… wow…" se tiró a la cama con los brazos abiertos y los ojos cerrados. Una gran sonrisa se asomaba por su cara.

"Aja… ¿Y?" dijo Kaori desinteresada.

" '¿Y?' ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Quiero decir que no has dicho nada interesante. ¿Pasó algo con el sexy extraño?"

"N-No.. Pero"

"¡Ah! ¡Kurapika! ¿Por qué eres tan buena? Vamos, eres tremendamente sinvergüenza para ciertas cosas, mas nunca te atreves a hacer ninguna locura."

"Kaori, era un completo extraño. Bien podría ser un traficante de niños como un violador" Regañó Pairo.

"Meh, ¡aburriiidoooos! Mira chica, sabes que tienes 19 años y eres soltera. Estamos en vacaciones, bien lejos del clan. ¿Acaso no quieres tener alguna historia interesante y loca que contar a las otras compañeras cuando volvamos? Sabes lo que dicen: 'Malas decisiones hacen buenas historias'" Concluyó Kaori mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

"Kurapika, no le hagas caso a Kaori. Si ella misma no se atrevería a hacer la mitad de las cosas que te incita a hacer."

"¿Tu que sabes, Pairo? ¿O me retas a algo, corazón?" La pelirroja dijo seductoramente mientras le acariciaba la barbilla al chico. El la miró con desaprobación sin decir nada.

Kurapika sentía que tenía a un ángel y un demonio en cada hombro. ¿A cual debía de escuchar? Si bien Pairo solía ser más paranoico y cuidadoso de la cuenta, Kaori tendía a ser más desenfrenada de lo que debía. Aunque Kuroro le tentaba a dejar ir las inhibiciones, ya fuera por unos cuantos días…

"Chicos, dejen de discutir. De todas formas, no creo que vuelva a verlo. En esta ciudad vive mucha gente, ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que me tope nuevamente con él?"

"Supongo que tienes razón" Razonó Pairo.

"Aburriiiidooooos. Dejaste ir el chance, chica." suspiró Kaori. Kurapika se sintió un poco mal. Sabía que era una chica muy inteligente, pero la seducción no era su fuerte. Aun así, le hubiera gustado serlo cuando habló con Kuroro, incluso si no se atrevía a admitirlo.

Más tarde esa noche, los 3 amigos salieron a ver las luces de la ciudad. Tomaban fotos prácticamente de cada cosa, simplemente no querían dejar pasar nada por alto.

Llevaban un par de horas caminando, cuando decidieron sentarse al borde de una fuente mientras una banda callejera tocaba unas canciones. Felices, escuchaban la música y comían un helado. Igualmente, veían las fotos que habían tomado. De repente, Kurapika miró hacia delante y quedó boquiabierta.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó preocupado Pairo mientras la movía por un hombro.

"Ey, ¿Qué ves por allá?" Dijo Kaori mientras se volteaba a la misma dirección que su amiga.

"E-Es él…"

"¿Eh?" Respondieron Pairo y Kaori al mismo tiempo, mientras buscaban alguna cara conocida en la multitud.

"Es… ¡Kuroro!" Dijo finalmente. Sus ojos se iluminaron y una gigantesca sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro.

"¡Eso! Dale, nena. Los dioses te han dado una segunda oportunidad. ¡Es ahora o nunca!" Dijo feliz Kaori.

"¡Kaori, por favor! No lo conocemos. Además, míralo. ¿No te da una mala vibra?" Contestó molesto Pairo.

"¡Pfft! Parece un vampiro con esa pálida piel y negros cabellos. La única vibra que me da es de 'Hazme tuya, sexy criatura de la noche'. ¡Vamos Kurapika! Ve háblale."Insistía su pelirroja amiga. La pobre rubia no sabía a quien escuchar. Sabía que debía tomar una decisión rápido, antes de que Kuroro se marchara. Pairo y Kaori seguían discutiendo, ella ya no los escuchaba.

Su lado racional sabía que ir hacia él era una locura, además Pairo era tremendamente instintivo. Raramente sus percepciones estaban equivocadas y ya había dicho que le daba mala espina… Sin embargo, el lado loco de su cerebro, que rara vez dejaba salir, le insistía que lo intentara. Era tan solo una locura, un día de su vida, lejos de lo que era su realidad en el clan. "Dicen que a la larga nos arrepentimos más de las cosas que no hicimos que de las que dejamos sin hacer" Pensó. Y con eso en mente, el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad y aun algo insegura, caminó lentamente hacia Kuroro. Mientras, sus dos amigos estaban tan inmersos en su discusión que, al notar que su amiga se había ido, ya estaba muy lejos como para detenerla.

"¡JA! En tu cara, Pairo" sacó la lengua Kaori.

"Oh no… ¡Kaori, mira lo que has hecho! ¡Kurapikaaaa!" Gritó mientras la perseguía. Kaori fue tras él para deterlo, pero Pairo era más rápido que ella. Ambos alcanzaron a su rubia amiga.

"Kurapika, ¡¿Estás loca?!" Susurró Pairo.

"Es que… De verdad, hay algo en él que no puedo resistir Pairo."

"Es peligroso. Lo presiento."

"Pero… Si no lo hago, siento que me arrepentiré en unos años"

"¿No hay forma de detenerte?"

"… No."

"En ese caso" Suspiró el chico. "Iremos contigo. Te probaré que no es buena cosa, así quizás vuelvas en ti, Kurapika. Estás actuando completamente irracional, lo cual es bien extraño en ti"

"Es una locura, U-N-A, 'Pairín'" reclamó Kaori. El chico respiró hondo. Se acercaron para hablarle, pero antes de que lo alcanzaran, él se dio media vuelta y se fue por un callejón solitario. Vacilando, pensándolo dos y hasta tres veces, Kurapika y sus amigos usaron su Zetsu (que habían entrenado muy bien) y lo siguieron, desde una distancia segura.

Al salir del callejón, el trío lo siguió por calles bien destrozadas y maltratadas, donde todo tipo de personas, cuyas caras no agradaban para nada a Pairo, se encontraban. Más adelante, parecían estar en las afueras de la ciudad, de no ser porque había gran cantidad de árboles, se hubieran devuelto, sin embargo continuaron con su 'persecución'. Kurapika pensaba en los motivos por los cuales lo seguía, y francamente no tenía idea de por qué lo hacía. ¿Qué esperaba que pasara, una vez Kuroro llegara a su destino? Igual se reprochaba a sí misma, lo que hacía era una locura. Pairo tenía razón. Esta no era una actitud propia de ella. Pero ya era muy tarde para devolverse. Permitieron que Kuroro se alejara al menos 1 km.

"Míralo. Lleva una cruz boca abajo en su ropa. El cabello hacia atrás como todo un criminal… ¿Acaso te han drogado Kurapika?" Pairo era un especialista. Dijo esto usando una de sus habilidades, que le permitía hablar de modo que solo las personas que él decidiera pudieran oirlo. Kaori le dio una mirada de desaprobación pero Kurapika no pudo secundarla. Lo siguieron por unos 20 minutos hasta que llegaron a un conjunto de edificios abandonados.

"Chicos, esto no me gusta" Dijo Pairo. "Siento 12 presencias más y… No son nada buenas… Por favor, vámonos" Kaori y Kurapika, por primera vez en el viaje, estuvieron de acuerdo con su paranoico amigo. Decidieron marcharse, pero al decidir hacerlo, Kuroro volteó la cara, y miró hacia donde se hallaba Kurapika, quien se escondió más profundo en los arbustos. Esperaron a que su silueta desapareciera entre los edificios abandonados, corrieron en silencio hasta llegar al hotel. Kurapika cerró la puerta de la habitación rápido, y los tres se tiraron al piso tratando de recobrar el aliento.

"¡Se… Los… Dije! ¡Pero NUNCA me hacen caso! Les dije… que… ¡Era un violador psicópata come conejos, pero al estúpido 'Pairín', peinado de hongo NUNCA lo escuchan! ¡Ahora el viola-pollos nos vio, y moriremos todos!" Gritó irracionalmente el chico.

"Ey… ¡Tranquilo, champiñon! ¡No saques conclusiones tan horrendas sin base alguna! Lo más seguro esas doce presencias que según tú eran malvadas, fueron causadas por tu miedo y paranoia. Apuesto que solo iba a alguna extraña reunión de pervertidos que tendrían una orgía o algo por el estilo" Razonó Kaori. "¿Kurapika, qué crees tú?" La rubia intentaba de razonar pero toda aquella escena le pareció muy extraña.

"Eh… En este caso, supongo que lo que dice Kaori tiene más sentido. Sin embargo, el sentido de percepción de Pairo raramente se equivoca, por no decir nunca. Pero tranquilo, Pairo. No nos hizo nada en todo ese tiempo, y lo vimos perderse entre las edificaciones. Dudo que haya perdido el tiempo rastreándonos. Se ve que, sea lo que sea que iba a hacer ahí, era más importante que nosotros. Además, estábamos entre arbustos, si bien hubiera podido sentir nuestra presencia, desconoce nuestras caras. Puedes estar tranquilo" Aseguró Kurapika.

"Eso dices tú, ¡luego de actuar como una loca suicida y pervertida! No me importa que tan desesperada estés, hay miles de hombres en esta ciudad buscando situaciones de una sola noche, pero noooo… ¡Te fijas en un asesino viola-animales! En serio… Te estás pareciendo a Kaori…"

"Whooaaa… ¿Y se supone que eso es algo malo? Además, yo no ando por ahí 'dándolo' al primero que aparezca. Dios, me piensas prostituta, ¿No? Déjame decirte que si de alguien debiera cuidarse de parecerse Kurapika, es de ti. No haces más que estudiar, estar paranoico todo el tiempo y aguarle la diversión a los demás. A este paso terminarás siendo un viejo amargado y sin nadie que te quiera"

"¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Kurapika!"

"Escuchen ambos" interrumpió algo molesta Kurapika. "¡Dejen de discutir! No resolverán nada con ello. Si tienen algo que decirse, esperen a tener la cabeza fría, ahora mismo sólo terminarán odiándose. Solo vayamos a dormir. No nos pasará nada" Trató de razonar la rubia. Sus dos amigos se miraron con algo de desprecio, rodaron los ojos e hicieron como se les dijo.

Al día siguiente, estaban ya más calmados todos. Cada uno tenía intereses distintos, por lo que decidieron irse cada uno por separado, y reunirse aquella noche a las 6pm, en la habitación.

Kurapika decidió continuar con las compras para sus padres, ya que al día anterior no había podido hacerlo. Iba caminando por la ciudad, cuando se perdió. Terminó andando por un callejón que le parecía bastante conocido. "Es el mismo de anoche…" Al darse cuenta de esto, su corazón se aceleró, y aun si lo disimuló, trató de salir de este con rapidez.

Dio media vuelta y al llegar nuevamente a una calle más poblada, ahí estaba. Esperándola, y sin ella saber de donde salió, se encontraba Kuroro. Se detuvo justo frente a ella, obstruyéndole el paso. Kurapika no podía creer lo que veía, por un segundo quedó completamente paralizada.

"H-Hola, Kuroro. ¡Que casualidad, que nos encontremos nuevamente!" Trató de disimular los nervios. Sin embargo, aquel día Kuroro se veía diferente. No llevaba el pelo hacia atrás, sino peinado hacia el frente y al descuido. Tampoco tenía aquel extraño abrigo de la cruz invertida, sino una camisa blanca con un pantalón negro. Igualmente, su rostro se veía más dócil, y no tan serio… ¿Era realmente este hombre el mismo que había visto hace menos de 12 horas, caminando hacia aquel lugar tan sospechoso? De no ser por ese tatuaje que llevaba en la frente, hubiera pensado que era otra pesona.

"¿Casualidad? ¿De verdad crees eso?" Preguntó algo pícaro.

"Sí. ¿Es que no crees en casualidades?"

"Mm… Creo que no, además esta no es ninguna casualidad. Te vi hace rato, y te seguí." Admitió. La chica no sabía si lo decía para indirectamente dejarle saber que sabía que había sido perseguido la noche anterior.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué me seguías?" Preguntó. No sabía que hacer en esta situación. Al verlo en esta faceta, le parecía más atractivo todavía, pero ¿Podía ignorar lo ocurrido en la noche? Sí había sucedido, y no podía negarlo. Pairo seguro tenía razón en decir que no era buena cosa, pero ¿Cómo podría saberlo si no lo averiguaba ella misma?

"Bueno… Te parecerá extraño, pero desde aquel día en que hablamos, no te he podido sacar de mi mente" Confesó. La chica se sonrojó por completo.

"Ah… Eh… ¿S-Si?"

"Si" Susurró mientras se le acercaba lentamente. Kurapika caminaba hacia atrás, y Kuroro le seguía los pasos. Sus caras quedaron tan solo a centímetros de distancia. La cara de la chica estaba caliente, sabía que debía de tener, no sólo las mejillas, sino toda la cara roja como tomate. La atracción que sentía hacia el hombre le hacía imposible quitar su cara de ahí. Sabía que Pairo debía tener razón, pero aquel lado lógico de su cerebro parecía haberse apagado de repente. Kuroro no la besó. Sin embargo, dejó su cara tan cerca como era posible sin que sus labios se tocaran. Se miraron directamente a los ojos por unos segundos, sin emitir sonido alguno. "Entonces, ¿Quieres salir por un rato?" Preguntó. Sentir el aliento de él tan cerca de su cara la volvía loca, apenas pudo entender lo que decía.

"S-Sí" Contestó sin pensarlo mucho.

Kuroro se alejó, manteniendo su mirada fija en la de ella. Luego empezó a caminar, y ella lo siguió. No podía negar que se encontraba bastante nerviosa, sin embargo, sentía que Kaori tenía razón al decirle que tener una aventura una vez en su vida no le haría daño.

De repente sintió algo de miedo, pensando en donde había ido Kuroro la noche anterior, ¿La llevaría ahí a ella? Pero, por primera vez en su vida, el corazón le ganó al cerebro.

Andaban caminando por un par de minutos sin decir palabra, hasta que la chica rompió el hielo.

"E-Entonces, ¿A qué te dedicas?"

Al pálido hombre se le salió una sonrisita al escuchar esto. "Digamos que… No tengo un trabajo fijo"

"Mm… Así que eres una de esas personas que son llamadas para hacer distintos tipos de trabajo, ¿no?"

"…Sí. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿A qué te dedicas?"

"Realmente, a nada por ahora. Verás, vengo de un clan muy cerrado. Acabo de cumplir la mayoría de edad y pues, es ahora cuando empiezo a ver el mundo real y tomar decisiones para el futuro"

"Oh… ¿Así que, estás aquí en búsqueda?"

"No. Realmente, estoy de vacaciones por las festividades" Al decir esto, Kuroro entendió que su tiempo con la chica era limitado. Si bien no la conocía, realmente le interesaba hacerlo. Cosa muy inusual en él.

"Ya veo…" Continuaron caminando por un par de horas, que parecieron minutos para ambos. Charlaban de diversos temas, algunos más triviales que otros. Lo seguro era que lograron crear una conexión.

En algún momento, Kurapika miró a sus alrededores, reconoció dónde estaban y se detuvo en seco. Eran aquellos edificios nuevamente, los tenía justo al frente. Había acertado. Estaban en el mismo lugar que ella había pensado. Había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para descifrarlo, pero al mismo tiempo, demasiado tonta como para resistirse.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Kuroro.

"No. En lo absoluto…" Mintió la chica, tratando de disimular su asombro, aunque fallando un poco en el intento.

"¿Acaso, reconoces este sitio?" Kurapika comenzaba a sentirse algo acosada. Notó como la expresión de su acompañante cambió de repente a esa extraña pero profunda mirada. Ya no era el dulce y atractivo hombre con el que había estado hablando hace unos momentos.

"Para nada. Solo me parece un sitio extraño para una cita. "

"Mm… ¿Eso crees?" Dijo con lentitud mientras se le acercaba nuevamente. Kurapika pensó en correr por un momento. Sin embargo, lo pensó dos veces. Ni siquiera sabía que había en aquellos edificios. ¿Y si se perdía la aventura de su vida solo por algo de temor? ¿Que no era el peligro un factor que hacía que aquel hombre fuera mucho más emocionante? Ignoró por completo a su cerebro, y se dejó guiar por su corazón… O por sus hormonas. Al menos eso hubiera dicho Pairo.

"¿Así que… Te gusta el peligro, no?" Dijo Kuroro mientras ponía una mano en la espalda baja de la chica, y la atraía hacia si. Kurapika puso sus manos en el pecho del hombre. No sabía que hacer, esto era un área muy nueva en la cual no tenía mucha experiencia. Así que se dejó llevar. El hombre le pasó una mano por el pelo, y la detuvo una vez llegó a su cuello. Lentamente, saboreando cada segundo que pasaba, acercó sus labios a los propios. Kurapika temía que su corazón se le saliera del pecho, aun si esto era biológicamente imposible. Luego… Sucedió. Sus bocas se tocaron. La rubia no pudo evitar tener los ojos abiertos por la impresión durante unos segundos. Al cerrarlos, sintió una ola de emociones apoderarse de ella. Toda la tensión que tenía se disipó, ya no le importaba donde estaba. Lo tomó por el pelo con una de sus manos, acercándolo aun más hacia ella.

Aquel apasionado y caliente beso, cuyo tiempo ninguno intentó de medir, acabó con ambos teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración algo acelerada.

No dijeron nada, las palabras sobraban. Ambos sabían lo que querían. Esta vez, Kurapika tomó la iniciativa, besándolo nuevamente, con más lujuria que antes. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, él levantó una de sus piernas con su mano. Ella se encargó de levantar la otra y rodearle la cintura con ambas. Cayeron al suelo, sus cuerpos danzando en sincronía. Dieron vueltas por el piso, cambiando de posición de cuando en vez, casi arrancándose las ropas, en vez de quitárselas.

Kurapika no sabía qué le sucedía, y en este punto, ya no le importaba. Sólo sabía una cosa, y era lo mucho que quería poseer el cuerpo de Kuroro en aquel momento… Así lo hizo…

…...

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche. Los amantes continuaban acostados mirando las estrellas juntos. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo, recostados en su lecho. Luego de haber cometido aquella locura, ya Kurapika podía pensar con claridad. Creía que se sentiría culpable, la verdad es que tenía un sentimiento muy distinto. Se sentía feliz.

Se había quedado dormida, y al despertarse se encontró con la mirada de su amante, quien la observaba, mientras la abrazaba. Se encontraba arropada en el abrigo del mismo. Tenía una leve sonrisa esbozada en su cara. Eso hizo que la chica sonriera con todos sus dientes, acompañado de un cierto brillo en los ojos.

Repentinamente, tuvo un choque de realismo.

"Oh Dios, ¿Qué hora es?"Preguntó sentándose. Kuroro buscó en sus pantalones, tirados a un lado, un teléfono celular.

"Son las 10:30 de la noche"

"Rayos… De-Debo irme. Mis amigos deben estar preocupados." Se comenzó a vestir, mientras buscaba en sus pantalones su móvil. Diablos, lo había olvidado.

"Entiendo"

"Lo siento. Ehm… Estaré en la ciudad por… al menos 3 semanas más así que…"

"Te veo mañana" Respondió Kuroro antes de que ella pudiera terminar la oración. Sus ojos se llenaron de brillo al oir esto. Ya con la ropa puesta, se despidió de su amante, quien la haló una vez más hacia si y le planto un jugoso beso en los labios.

Corrió hacia el hotel, algo cansada de toda la acción que había tenido. Su cara se ponía completamente roja al recordarlo. Atrapó un taxi a mitad de carretera, ya no quería seguir agotándose.

Llegó al hotel y subió rápidamente a su habitación. Se miró en el espejo del pasillo y optó por arreglarse un poco el pelo. Estaba lleno de hojas y ramas. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Al hacerlo, se encontró con Kaori, quien al verla se puso de pie.

"¡Kurapika! ¡Estábamos preocupados por ti! ¡¿Dónde diablos andabas?! Habíamos quedado de vernos a las 6pm para cenar juntos, y te vas sin decir nada, además de que no te molestaste en dar siquiera un aviso. ¡Dios!" Protestó su amiga mientras se ponía una mano en la frente.

"L-Lo siento, Kaori. Yo…"

"¿Tú que? ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo? Y hueles raro, date un baño…"

"Este…"

"Ssh… Llamaré a Pairo para decirle que ya estás aqui. El pobre andaba buscándote por la ciudad" Tomó el celular y le dio la espalda por un momento. Kurapika se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos.

"¡Estaba con Kuroro!" Dijo algo avergonzada. Kaori colgó el teléfono y se giró lentamente.

"¿Q-Qué dijiste?"

"Que estaba con Kuroro…" Kaori abrió sus inmensos ojos aun más. Quedó boquiabierta.

"E-Entonces… ¡Cuéntamelo todo, chica!" Se tiró a la cama y abrazó un cojín, como si se encontraran en una pijamada. La rubia chica se sonrojó y se sentó al otro lado. Le explicó qué había ocurrido, incluyendo los 'detalles'.

"… Y bueno… ¿Crees que… Obré mal?" Preguntó algo avergonzada.

"¿Mal? Nena, al fin en tu vida te permitiste cometer una locura. ¡Ya era hora de que dejaras de ser tan tensa! Estoy orgullosa de ti. Esto es un pequeño paso para la humanidad, pero un gran paso para ti." Sonrió macabramente. "Aunque fue algo arriesgado. No te acostumbres, ¿Eh? Luego pescas alguna enfermedad o terminas siendo una zorra. No queremos eso, ¿Ok?" Kurapika asintió algo sonrojada.

"¡Kaori!" Gritó Pairo abriendo la puerta. "No logro encontrar a… ¡Kurapika! ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que te había sucedido algo. ¡Y tú, Kaori! ¡Quedaste de avisarme cuando llegara! ¿Sabes el tiempo que perdí preguntando y caminando por ahí?"

"Disculpa, Pairín. ¡Andamos teniendo una conversación de chicas! ¿Podrías desaparecer?"

"¿Más importante que…?"

"Sí" Interrumpió Kaori. "Más importante que cualquier cosa que puedas decir. Ahora, ¿podrías ir a comprarte algo bonito y dejarnos continuar?" Al decir esto, sacó algo de dinero de su ropa y se la tiró. Pairo lo tomó en sus manos y lo dejó caer al piso.

"…Kaori, no lo creo. He tenido un día muy largo y no me ayudas." Dicho esto, se dejó caer en la cama que se encontraba desocupada. Kurapika decidió continuar con la historia, ya la parte candente había terminado.

"E-En fin, antes de volver acá, me dijo que me vería mañana"

Pairo se sentó de golpe. Realmente este chico era muy inteligente. "Kurapika, no me digas que…" La muchacha tan solo se sonrojó y no sabía que decir. "Dios… ¿Acaso ustedes hacen todo lo contrario a lo que les digo? Kurapika, no me pasé 5 horas buscándote por una ciudad que desconozco, llena de criminales para que me digas que tan solo estabas en un encuentro romántico y degenerado con aquel loco…"

"Ay, Pairín. Entiendo que estás molesto, pero acuéstate a dormir y deja que las chicas hablemos, ¿sí?" Respondió Kaori algo molesta.

"Kaori, no es simple molestia. Pudo haberse hecho daño, podría estar muerta, ¿Sabes?"

"Pero no lo está. ¿Qué te pasa en este viaje? Estás demasiado tenso. Confía en tu amiga, como siempre lo has hecho. ¿O acaso estás celoso, cabello de honguito?"

"C-Claro que no. Y no es que no confía en Kurapika, es que temo porque sabes que mi intuición nunca miente. El hombre ese no era buena cosa. Estoy completamente seguro"

"Pairín, sinceramente, creo que tu '6to sentido' se ve nublado por tu paranoia. En fin, duérmete, que no sucedió nada" Pairo rodó los ojos y se acostó a dormir. "En fin, nena. ¿Qué me decías?"

"Que quedamos de vernos mañana. Pero por la prisa con la que vine, no quedé a ninguna hora, ni siquiera le dije donde me estaba quedando, así que no se que ocurrirá" Respondió Kurapika algo desanimada.

"No te preocupes, cuando un hombre quiere, hace lo imposible. De ser así, ya aparecerá"

"Supongo…"

"Bueno, vayamos a dormir, Debes estar cansada" Dijo esta última frase con una voz pícara. La rubia sonrió, dio las buenas noches y quedó sumida en unos dulces sueños.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Kurapika se despertó más tarde que de costumbre. Realmente necesitaba descansar… Sus amigos no se encontraban en la habitación. Pero habían dejado una nota al lado de la cama: _"Ven al lobby, te espera una sexy sorpresa… Kaori"_. La rubia pudo imaginarse de que se trataba, así que se arregló lo más rápido que pudo y bajó enseguida. Efectivamente, sentado en un mueble frente a la recepción, se encontraba Kuroro. Al acercársele, el hombre se puso de pie.

"¡Kuroro! ¿C-Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?"

"Es el hotel más central. Aquí normalmente están los turistas. Y me topé con tu amiga cuando llegué"

"Entiendo" Dijo algo tímida.

Los amantes decidieron ir a comer juntos, ese día charlaron por horas. Kurapika no se atrevió a tomarlo de la mano, y él resultaba bastante cínico como para hacerlo.

En algún momento, Kuroro la besó, con el mismo fuego que el día anterior. Sin embargo, aquel día, la rubia se rehusó. Sabía que aquella decisión no había sido la mejor, y quería asegurarse que los sentimientos de su amante fueran reales, no puramente físicos. Esperaba la respuesta con algo de miedo, debía de admitirlo… Pero Kuroro no le reprochó en lo más mínimo. Si le molestaba, no lo demostró.

Aunque esta prueba no duró mucho tiempo… Simplemente le resultaba irresistible.

Continuaron viéndose diario. Pairo aun no estaba de acuerdo, nunca lo estaría. A Kaori le pareció de lo más romántico, y le agradaba saber que su amiga había encontrado el amor, aun si tuviera 'fecha de vencimiento'…

Volvían al clan en 1 día…

La pareja se encontraba en el balcón de la habitación. Pairo y Kaori estaban dentro preparando todas las maletas.

"Kuroro…Yo… Quisiera seguir viéndote…" Se atrevió a decir, aunque sin mirarlo. El la tomó por la cara con un dedo, para que sus ojos se encontraran.

"Yo también." La rubia se sonrojó, y no pudo evitar darle un beso.

"Pero… ¿Qué haremos entonces?"

Kuroro dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.. El estaba seguro de que sabía qué haría al respecto.

…

"Kurapika, ¿Dónde vas?" Preguntó su madre, al verla salir con prisa de su casa.

"Había quedado de verme con Pairo, y se me hace tarde" Dijo sin detenerse. No le agradaba mucho mentirle a su madre, pero sabía que era necesario. _"Las consecuencias de dar la ubicación del clan a alguien desconocido, podrían ser horribles para ambos"_, o al menos así pensaba ella.

Sus pensamientos de culpa se disiparon, al llegar a aquel hermoso arroyo, donde se encontraba, nadie más que Kuroro, a quien seguía queriendo con el mismo fuego de aquel día en el que tuvieron su primer encuentro privado, hace ya unos meses.

Aquella pradera se había convertido en su "nido de amor". Casi a diario, se encontraban en aquel sitio, Kaori y Pairo la cubrían, aun si este último siempre sentiría aquella inquietante y malvada presencia cada vez que él se acercara.

Sólo las flores eran testigos de aquel romance. Sólo las flores conocían su intimidad. Sólo las flores, sabían sus secretos. Tan sólo las flores… Tan sólo las flores…

Aun si Kurapika no supiera como él podía venir casi todo el tiempo, no le importaba. Su relación con aquel hombre no se basaba en enamorarse por conocerlo, lo quería y no podía explicarlo. Sabía que ocultaba algo. Nunca supo que había en aquellos edificios, y estaba segura que Pairo estaba en lo correcto sobre la malicia y el peligro. Sin embargo, así de retorcido era su amor, se podría decir que algo apropiado para la pareja que había elegido. Después de todo, en le mundo de Kuroro Lucilfer, todo era retorcido y vulgar. Lo único que le recordaba que aun existía algo de pureza, era su amor con aquella rubia de ojos escarlata.

...

**Espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a ChicaOtaku95! Habrán notado que Kurapika resultaba más alegre, pero como su actitud de indiferencia todo el tiempo se debe a la masacre de su clan, y esta no ocurrió, me la imaginé más alegre y extrovertida (Dios, ya me creo que realmente es mujer (?)). Aun así, traté de no exagerarlo demasiado (Espero haberlo logrado ToT) para que no nos sintiéramos todos/as como "Así no se comporta Kurapika!".**

**En cuanto a Kuroro, fue tremendamente difícil saber como actuaría o qué diría. Nunca lo hemos visto enamorado, pero traté de guiarme de aquel episodio en el que salía con Neon.**

**ChicaOtaku pidió que fuera comedia, se me hizo imposible poner comedia alrededor de Kuroro .-. Por eso la centré en Kaori y Pairo. Espero esté bien c:**

**Por ultimo, gracias a LadyCheeseA por su ayuda! /o/**

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic! Adios y nos leemos! /o/**


End file.
